1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of Related Art
An electromagnetic relay usually includes a bus bar used for a connection with a connector and an electronic component, as shown in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5, an electromagnetic relay 100 is connected to a connector 101 and an electronic component 102 through a bus bar 103. As an example of a technique which uses a bus bar for a connection with a connector or an electronic component, JP-A-8-077903 discloses “Relay Device and Method for Manufacturing the Device.” Specifically, a relay device shown in JP-A-8-077903 includes a conductor plate, and one end of the conductor plate is used as connector terminals and connection terminals for circuit elements. JP-A-9-219259 discloses “Connector with Built-in Relay” in which a lead terminal of a relay is formed as a connector terminal, whereby the relay is integrated with the connector.